


Tulis komentar anda di sini...

by JuniorJumat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, OVA's Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Ciel Phantomhive</strong>
</p><p>Yang berpikir kalau papa adalah versi dewasaku nanti, kalian tidak sendiri. Aku kadang heran kenapa <em>aunt</em> sering mengatakan jika mataku mirip mama. Rasa-rasa papa juga tipe-tipe mata sendu, deh -_-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tulis komentar anda di sini...

**Author's Note:**

> Mungkin kalian bisa mengatakan jika ini memiliki hubungan (entah _sequel_ atau _prequel_ ) dari fanfiksi #GuaMahGituOrangnya? :D Haha, itu hak kalian.
> 
> Sejujurnya, fanfiksi ini akan kuikutkan challenge bulanan di grup United Fandom. Tapi karena satu dua hal, aku jadi tidak bisa mengepostkannya tepat waktu.
> 
> Yah, toh ini hanya untuk senang-senang. Kurasa tak rugi juga... :)

**Ciel Phantomhive**

Yang berpikir kalau papa adalah versi dewasaku nanti, kalian tidak sendiri. Aku kadang heran kenapa _aunt_ sering mengatakan jika mataku mirip mama. Rasa-rasa papa juga tipe-tipe mata sendu, deh -_-

_Vincent Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, dan 56 orang lainnya menyukai ini_

•

 **Alois Trancy** : Yang berpikir kalau **Ciel Phantomhive** adalah hasil persilangan dari **Sebastian Michaelis** dan **Vincent Phantomhive** (maaf, om :p), kalian tidak sendiri. Oh, apa jangan-jangan ibu aslimu ternyata cowok, Ciel? :o *lalu kabur*

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : Jika kau mau mengajak ribut, ayo kita adakan lagi _dance macabre_ * _evil smirk_ * Aku yakin kau pasti kalah lagi.

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : Dan sungguh, bercandamu itu tak lucu.

 **Alois Trancy** : Maaf saja, deh. Seleraku memang seperti ini :p

 **Alois Trancy** : Heh!? _Tap dance_ Claude Faustus itu yang terbaik!

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : Tapi membosankan. _Polling_ yang kita lakukan di penjurian kemarin sudah membuktikan hal itu. Ha-ha. Rasakan.

 **Claude Faustus** : Oh, maaf saja jika aku tidak bisa menyogok para juri dengan mengajak mereka menari bersama hanya karena aku tidak menari walz saat itu.

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Kau menyindirku, **Claude Faustus**? :)

 **Claude Faustus** : Ho-ho. Murahan. Kau melakukannya karena kebanyakan juri kemarin adalah wanita. Para juri pria kebanyakan memilihku, kau tahu.

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : Dan aku baru sadar, kenapa kemarin kita memberikan bola dengan warna berbeda untuk laki-laki dan perempuan, ya? Sesuatu yang sangat tidak efektif dan cenderung diskriminatif.

 **Alois Trancy** : Kau memprotes ideku? Terlambat.

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan perlombaan _cosplay_ , hmm? Tak perduli bagaimana pun presentasi gender para juri nanti, _Bocchan_ ku pasti yang akan memenangkannya.

 **Claude Faustus** : Hoo, siapa takut. _Danna-sama_ memiliki karakteristik wajah cantik, berbeda dengan _Bocchan_ mu yang hanya menang imut.

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Kau pikir para lolicon dan pedofil memandang anak-anak dari segi apa? HAH! Skak untukmu!

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : KALIAN INI MEMBAHAS APA, WOI!? **Alois Trancy**!

 **Alois Trancy** : Wah, asik, nih! Asik! Bisa tidak aku mendandani Ciel nanti pakai rok mini? Oh, oh! Biarkan aku kali ini mencoba korset! Bisa, ya? Ya? *kedip-kedip manis*

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : KAU JUGA!?

 **Vincent Phantomhive** : Ah, maafkan aku terlambat. Ada apa **Alois Trancy** men- _tag_ nama paman? ^^

 **Vincent Phantomhive** : O-oh? :o

 **Vincent Phantomhive** : Ah, jika dilihat lebih jelas lagi, Sebastian memang tampak cantik, sih ^^

 **Vincent Phantomhive** : Namun maaf saja, paman juga, lho. *lempar poni dengan gaya*

 **Vincent Phantomhive** : _Cosplay_? *colek **Rachel Phantomhive** *

 **Hannah Annafellows** : **Sebastian Michaelis** , **Claude Faustus** , syuting sudah selesai. Lebih baik kalian berhenti menggunakan embel-embel menjijikan itu, deh -_-

 **Claude Faustus** : Hoo, kau benar juga..

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Benar, bukan? Bahkan jiwa pedofil di dalam dirimu saja tidak bisa menyangkalnya * _smirk_ *

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Ah, anda akhirnya _online_ juga ^^ Bagaimana dengan acara mandi anda sebelumnya? :) **Vincent Phantomhive**

 **Hannah Annafellows** : Kalian tidak mengacuhkanku, heh? *siap-siap lempar _highheels_ *

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Ngomong-ngomong, Hannah- _san_ , apakah ada _stiletto_ keluaran terbaru lagi?

 **Rachel Phantomhive** : Ah! Sepertinya menyenangkan! Sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali aku mendandani Ciel dengan gaun ^^ Dan Sebastian, kenapa kau menanyakan _stilleto_? Apakah itu untuk pacarmu?

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Ah, bukan ^^

 **Claude Faustus** : Ah, _fetish_ mu dengan kedua kaki jenjangmu itu...

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Kau menyukainya.

 **Claude Faustus** : Karena kupikir itu lucu.

 **Alois Trancy** : Terlambat banyaaak! OAO Claude, memang kapan kau pernah melihat Sebastian memakai _stiletto_ nya? Rasanya sepatu-sepatu itu selalu hanya dia simpan, deh. Dan hallo~ Paman~ Bibi~ *lambai ke arah **Vincent Phantomhive** dan **Rachel Phantomhive** *

 **Claude Faustus** : Kami pernah sekamar saat syuting, kau ingat?

 **Rachel Phantomhive** : Ah, aku memiliki beberapa koleksi jika kau mau, kau tahu? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?

 **Rachel Phantomhive** : Selamat malam, Alois ^^

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Anda memiliki _stiletto_?

 **Rachel Phantomhive** : Vincent yang memberikannya, namun kau tahu sendiri, aku kurang cocok jika memakainya.

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : Mama!?

 **Rachel Phantomhive** : Sayang~ Sini mama dandani lagi~

 **Alois Trancy** : *ngakak*

 **Rachel Phantomhive** : Dan kupikir aku tak mempermasalahkan jika Vincent menikah lagi dengan Sebastian. Selama aku menjadi satu-satunya wanita di hatinya~ *maaf*

 **Alois Trancy** : *gegulingan* Sumpah, Ciel. Orang tuamu asik abis! XD

 **Rachel Phantomhive** : Namun bukan berarti aku menerima lelucon kasar semacam itu, **Alois Trancy** ^^

 **Alois Trancy** : Maaf, Bibi :)

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Candaan anda juga kurang pantas, lho *geleng-geleng kepala*

 **Rachel Phantomhive** : Dibandingkan anakku, tentu saja aku lebih rela menumbalkan suamiku. Perbedaan umur itu masalah yang sensitif, kau tahu? *kedip satu mata*

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : Mama tidak tidur? *lelah*

 **Rachel Phantomhive** : Ciel sendiri? Ini sudah malam, lho.

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : Baiklah. **Sebastian Michaelis** , berhenti _online_ hingga aku bangun besok! Ini perintah!

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : _Yes_ , _my Lord_.

 **Rachel Phantomhive** : Sayang, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : Sebab bisa-bisa ia nanti membahas hal-hal absurd jika tidak kuawasi. Terlebih jika dengan dua orang itu...

 **Alois Trancy** : Ciel jahat! :p

 **Claude Faustus** : Entah kenapa aku merasa disindir barusan.

 **Vincent Phantomhive** : Haha, baiklah. Sekarang Ciel tidur, ya? Apa Ciel mau tidur dengan papa mama lagi malam ini?

 **Hannah Annafellows** : Kau juga, Claude.

 **Alois Trancy** : Eggrh!? Kalian sekamar lagi!?

 **Alois Trancy** : Ciel udah nggak ol lagi, hiks :'(

.  
.  
.

"Ufufu, kacau sekali komentar-komentar mereka," komentar Undertaker sambil me- _like_ beberapa komentar yang dianggapnya terlampau unik. Kemudian ia termenung sejenak, menyadari sesuatu yang tersirat di dalam percakapan barusan, lalu tertawa kecil. Ia pun menulis sebuah status dengan men- _tag_ beberapa nama yang tercantum di dalam kolom komentar status Ciel sambil terkikik geli.

 _Well_ , pikirnya, ia menantikan komentar-komentar unik mereka lagi besok.

.  
.

**Under_Wear**

_Nee_ , **Sebastian Michaelis** , atas atau bawah? _— bersama Vincent Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy, dan 2 orang lainnya._

.  
.

**End**


End file.
